


I Love You Berry Much

by larry2202



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and cute and stuff, idk this is my first fic ever so, its really fluffy, lots of fruit puns, proposal fic, the other boys arent really mentioned im sorry, um yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry2202/pseuds/larry2202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it’s the way he says his cute little fruit thing that does it for Louis. He says it with his whole face.  He lights up when he says it as if he’s just so proud that he thought of this.  He’s dimpling so hard that Louis thinks Harry’s face might break because he’s so happy.  And Louis knows he’s looking at harry so fondly but he can’t help it because this is his boy and his boy loves him.</p><p>or The five times Harry says his cute little fruit things and the one time Louis proposes to him because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Berry Much

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first thing ive ever written and its because of kaitlin, she said she wouldnt talk to me until i wrote this so yeah.  
> thanks to Kaitlin and Sammy and Madeline and my mom for helping me with the fruit puns.  
> and thank you hannah "name it 'suck my dick'" cause that was really helpful really.

The first time happens when they’re sitting on the couch.

 

 

Louis looks over to Harry, who is completely content with sitting in silence because “I’ve got my strawberries and my Lou and who needs anything more?”

 

Louis thinks his boy is the best thing to ever happen to him.  His boy is so sweet and so endearing that it’s hard to contain his smile whenever he thinks about Harry.  This is the boy that apologizes to walls when he bumps into them.  This is the boy that made him soup when he sneezed because he didn’t want Louis to get sick.  This is the boy that would go to the ends of the world to make the people he loved happy.

 

Harry interrupts his thoughts, “Hey Lou? Wanna know a secret?”  He asks with a serious expression that should probably concern Louis, but he knows Harry.

 

Louis nods and turns towards him when Harry says, **“all the strawberries in the world still aren’t as sweet as you, Lou.”**

 

And it’s the way he says his cute little fruit thing that does it for Louis. He says it with his whole face.  He lights up when he says it as if he’s just so proud that he thought of it.  He’s dimpling so hard that Louis thinks Harry’s face might break because he’s so happy.  And Louis knows he’s looking at harry so fondly but he can’t help it because this is _his boy_ and his boy loves him.

 

And he loves Harry. He loves how Harry tries to impress him with his jokes and pick up lines.  He loves how Harry hasn’t once stopped trying to impress Louis. He loves how even though it’s only been three years, he knows this is it.  He loves how he can’t ever seem to get enough of Harry.   He loves how he will never stop giggling at his fruit puns. He just loves him a lot. 

 

He knows Harry’s waiting for him to respond because he can see Harry looking at him a bit unsure.  But he’s so enraptured with this boy that he can’t do much besides giggle and lean over to kiss Harry senseless.

 

~~~~~ 

 

 

The second time it happens they’re at the grocery store.

 

Louis is by the fruit thinking about which type of apple he should buy for the apple pie they’re making to bring to Anne’s when Harry slides up behind him and whispers in his ear, **“Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me, babe?** But really Louis, I don’t think you’re supposed to put the bananas in your pocket. They have plastic bags for that you know you don’t want them to get bruised.”

 

And Louis laughs so hard that the woman in the aisle turns to stare at them.  He laughs because Harry is so stupid and so sweet that he can’t _not_ laugh at his joke. Harry just looks so proud that he made His Louis' eyes crinkle from smiling so hard.

 

And Louis knows that the joke wasn't that funny but it's Harry who said it. And he loves him so much. So he laughs and kisses Harry right on the mouth.

 

And this, this is what really set it in stone that Louis wants this boy-HIS boy- to be his forever.  He wants to marry this kid.  And he thinks that he should probably ask Anne first.

 

_So he decides, on aisle 6, that he wants to marry Harry._

 

~~~~~

 

 

The third time happens at Anne's.

 

And Louis didn't _mean_ to do it he really didn't mean to sleep with Harry at Harry's mum's house...again. He was just so happy that he needed to let it out some how and it just happened.

 

Earlier that night after they ate the apple pie that "Louis helped me make it, really" Harry had gone up to shower pouting because Louis wouldn't join him. But Louis had a job to do.

 

He was going to ask Anne if he could marry Harry.  He was so nervous (he shouldn't have been so nervous really who would tell him no?)

 

He had pulled her aside and sat her down; Anne was looking at him like he had three heads.

 

"Not that I don't want to chat dear, but what's this all about you look like you're about to faint?" She asked.

 

"It's just I don't know how you're going to take this because I _know_ you say you love that we are together but. I don't know if you love it that much? Not that I don't think you're accepting or whatever I just I don't know Anne. I just, _Anne I love your son so much_. I do know that I've never felt this way before. And I just I just I want him. Forever? If that's okay? Like would you be okay with that?" He probably looked crazy because he was so nervous he just knew he had to do this right for Harry.

 

"Louis honey, are you asking me if you can marry my son?"

 

"I am asking that yes"

 

Anne smiled and (obviously) told him that he could ask Harry to marry him.  They sat downstairs talking about how he would ask and Louis hadn't even gotten that far. They even looked up rings on his phone because really it's exciting.

 

So when he was in Harry's room _it_ hit him.

 

He would be Harry's husband soon (if he says yes of course). And Louis smiled so hard he probably looked a little bit crazy but that's okay because his boy is sitting on the bed looking at him like he can't believe he's real.

 

So yeah he might have been a little _too loud_ and he might have said Harry's name _too many times_ but hey he was going to propose soon he couldn't help it he was excited.

 

Louis' head is on Harry's chest and he's tracing Harry's tattoos when Harry tells him **"you're a grape fuck you know"**

 

And it takes him a couple of seconds before he gets it. This is another one of his cute little fruit things.

 

Then he's laughing and slapping Harry on the head because he's so stupid

 

"Why on earth am I in love with you? You're an idiot." He tells Harry

 

“Yeah but you’re the idiot that’s in love with me” Louis doesn’t like the smirk on his face so he kisses it right off. 

 

When he pulls back Harry’s smile is so bright that Louis knows why he's in love with him.

 

Now he just has to think about _how_ he's going to ask Harry.

 

 

 ~~~~~

 

 

 The fourth and fifth times happen at the farmers market. 

 

Louis is minding his own business since Harry ran off to “look at all the organic food Lou look at it all!!!!”

 

He’s looking at a table of hand-sewn sweaters (who knew they had this at a farmers market seriously) when Harry taps him on the shoulder.

 

He turns around and sees Harry grinning at him with his hands behind his back.  Louis looks at him confused before he realizes, this is going to be a thing. 

 

Harry pulls an orange, an apple, and a pear out from behind his back as he says, **“I know we may be apples and oranges, but we make a great pear”**

Louis wants to slap himself because really? This is what he fell in love with.  This is who he wants to spend the rest of his life with. 

 

So he does what he always does when Harry tells him one of his cute little fruit things. 

 

He giggles. 

 

And Louis giggling is one of Harry’s favorite things, that’s why he does it.  Harry has told Louis this, (“Why do you say those cute little fruit things?” “cute little fruit things?” “yeah why do you do it” “to hear you giggle its my favorite Lou”) and even if Louis didn’t know its Harry’s favorite, he would still giggle. 

 

Then Harry’s laughing too and shoving the orange in Louis’ face **“Hey Lou, no wait hey Louis orange you glad I’m your boyfriend?”**

 

And Louis can’t handle it because “really Harry _two_ in one day really?”

 

So they just spend the rest of the day laughing and making fruit puns because that’s just what their relationship has come to (not that either of them mind much).

 

And Louis _really_ really can’t wait to make Harry his fiancé. 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

The next time it happens, it’s _the_ night. 

 

Louis has been discussing this with the guys and with Anne for weeks now.   They’ve been planning something that is _so HarryandLouis_ that now he’s ready.

 

He’s going to propose.  He has waited since aisle 6 to carry out his plan to marry his boy. And he is going to do it.   He picked out a ring (which is in his front pocket) and he figured out everything he was going to say

 

He decided to order a nice dinner (because really he can only make two meals and he wanted this to be special) and he made Harry a _strawberry short cake_ (against everyone’s warnings of “but you can’t bake don’t do it”). 

 

So he’s sitting at the table waiting for Harry to come home.   And Louis being Louis he decorated with rose petals and put candles on the table.  _He would say he’s a romantic._

When Harry comes home he’s surprised that Louis would go through all of this for take away but this is Louis and he’s dramatic so he doesn't think twice about it

 

Louis somehow managed to surprise even himself with his acting skills. On the outside he’s (as Harry would say) _cool as a cucumber._ But on the inside he’s a mess.  He knows Harry won’t say no but what if he does.  What if he messes up and he says his speech wrong, so basically Louis is a mess. 

 

So when Louis brings out the strawberry shortcake and says “I made it myself” Harry is pleasantly surprised.  He knows something is up but he’s keeping quiet-bless him. 

 

Louis clears his throat, causing Harry to look up from his dessert.  “Yeah Lou?” he asks with his mouth full.

 

“Um I have to ask you something” and Louis thinks ‘like really Tomlinson, man up you can do this it’s not like it’s the biggest question you’ll ever ask or anything you can do it.’

 

Harry sets his fork down and smiles, “okay Lou, ask away.”

 

“Okay so you remember that time we went to the grocery and you told me that _stupid_ cute little fruit thing about the banana in my pocket?  Well that’s how it all started really, that’s what gave me the idea so thank you.  Well no, no it really started with the strawberry comment.  But this idea has just grown into _us_ right? Like we _are_ the cute little fruit joke things right?” he waits for Harry to nod. Then Louis gets down on one knee, making Harry’s eyes widen in surprise. 

 

“And I realized one day that I want to hear your cute little fruit joke things for the rest of my life.  Like I want you to tell me them when we’re old and have no teeth and stuff.  I realized I want you to be mine forever.  So Harry what I’m saying is that I love you very much and you are so special to me and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you Harry.”  At this point they both have tears in their eyes because _this is it._   He pulls the ring out of his pocket and holds it up for Harry to see. 

 

“Harry would you marry me?”  And Louis just thinks he wants to live in this moment forever…Harry looking at him like he put the stars in the sky, his dimples more prominent than ever. 

 

“Of course I will Lou, yes yes yes yes” He nods and smiles as Louis slides the ring on his finger. (Where it will stay for a very long time)

 

Without missing a beat Harry jumps up and wraps Louis in his arms, but pulls back. Louis looks at him confused.  And really he should have expected it to happen. This is _Harry_ we’re talking about here.

 

**“Lou, I love you berry much”**

 

And that’s all Louis needed, Harry and a cute little fruit joke thing. 

 

~~~~~

 

 


End file.
